A Face I Could Love
by samm14
Summary: Jade Rae can change her appearance at will. One day she gets fed up with Draco Malfoy and decides to pull a prank by changing herself into him. How far will this go?
1. Fantasia

Samm14

Draco x OC

A Face I could love

_**I do not own Harry Potter! Wished I did, but I don't so I'm stuck making my own versions of the original by the amazing J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A normal day in Diagon Alley. People bustling to get their school shopping done before the summer ending. In the mist of it all was Jade Rae. She was running down the Alley bumping into people.

"Jade wait!" called her griefed parents running after her, but nothing could slow her down.

She stopped in front of the store window. She stared in awe at the Firebolt Fantasia. She waisted no time getting into the store.

The bell rang and the store clerk looked up. He smiled at his favorite customer. "Hello Jade! I assume your here for the new Firebolt?"

"Yes sir." she said. She looked up as her parents breathlessy came into the store.

"Jade dear you couldn't walk here?" her parents teased her.

"No I was too excited." I smiled brightly as they payed for my new broom.

"Let's go get some Ice cream, shall we?" said my father "We'll meet you in a bit."

"Alright!" I went outside and went to the Ice Cream shoppe.

I rounded the corner and bumped into something. I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

"Watch it ugly." Said a male voice. I looked up and saw Malfoy.

"And your just so beautiful!" I sneered

"Not beautiful, sexy." He said walking away.

Whatever I thought. I'll just change my appearance. My name is Jade Rae and I can change my appearance.

I was offered a hand. I took and they pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing myself off.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" I looked at them and suddenly came to realization.

"Harry!" I hugged him. Harry Potter was like a big brother to me, I was the same house, but a year lower. He always was nice to talk to when my friend Ginny introduced us.

"Now that's better." He said chuckling "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I can take care of myself."

"I can see that." He joked, "But how you going to take care of yourself from the ground?"

"Shut up Harry." I laughed

"Where you going?" Harry asked

"Down to get some ice cream with my parents." I turned to him. "You wanna come and get some too?"

"Sure." He said as we continued to walk down to the Ice Cream Shoppe. My parents were waving outside at a table for me to join them.

"Mum, Dad this is my friend Harry from school." I said to them as we aproached. He gave a shy smile.

"Ah Harry Potter we heard lots about you." My dad said to him.

"Dad!" I blushed.

"It's okay." Harry reasurred. He was probably used to this by now.

"So Jade," My mum started, "Have you told Harry about your new broom yet?"

"What kind of broom did you get?" He asked

"The new Firebolt." I told him

"That's great! We'll be a better team this year I know it!" He said excitedly. Like Harry I was on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team too as a Chaser.

"Yeah and maybe we could even beat the Slytherins and win!" I said jumping up. Everyone was looking at me. I blushed and sat back down, "Sorry."

"At least your enthusiastic." My parents chuckled.

"By the way do you know who the new coach is Harry?" I asked

"Well, it's me." I gaped at him.

"Good Job! You'll be fantastic!" I hugged him for the ssecond time that day.

"Yeah I know I will." He smiled, "Well I have to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts Jade."

"Bye!" I said as he walked off.

"Well he's a nice boy." My father remarked.

"Yes why don't you date him?" My mum said.

"Mum." I said groaning.

**_So that's the first chapter. Review please! Also tell me any corrections or what I can improve on. That would be alot of help! Thanks!_**


	2. A little help from Blaise

Chapter two

Samm14

_**Here you go! The second chapter!**_

_**Again I do not own this faboulous story.**_

I waving goodbye to my parents boarding the train to Hogwarts. They were crying hysterically as usual when I left them for to long. I smiled and went to go find Ginny and Harry.

I found them, but I wasn't paying to much attention. I was trying to find way through the crowd inisde with my luggage. I opened the slider door and plopped myself down beside them.

"Whew! They act like Hell's about to freeze over." I looked at my friends who were trying to straighten theirsleves up, "Wait? You guys were kissing weren't you!"

They nodded in a guilty manner. Horrified I turned away.

"Don't tell me no more!" I said getting up and moving away from them.

The door slid back open and there was Hermione and Ron in the doorway. She looked more mature now.

"Hey guys." Ron said making himself comfortable. Hermione sat by him and pulled out a book.

There was tension in the air I could feel it. I nervously twidled my thumbs to try toignore it. To my dismay it didn't help, but make it worse.

"Argh!" I stood up, "I have to leave for a second. I opened the slider door and slammed in shut in frustration. I was never good with tension.

I happended to look back and saw that they were all in conversation. Typical, I was the mood killer.

I walked to the Snack Carriage. The old lady smiled and handed me a couple sugar quills and chocolate frogs. I quietly said thank you and walked away, only to bump into someone. My stuff fell to the floor and I bent to pick them up.

"Malfoy I swear-" I started but was stopped short for a tan and gentle hand reached out to help me.

"I don't think Draco would help you." Said a deep, masculine voice. I looked up into the hazel eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Your right thank you." I smiled, "But I thought you were Malfoy's friend?"

"Just because I'm Draco's friend doesn't mean I'm rude to a beautiful girl like you." He said in a flirting manner. I blushed.

"Well thanks again, but I must go back to my compartmet." I said hurriedly walking away.

Blaise Zabini just smirked and walked away as he thought, "_This is going to be an eventful year."_

Draco Pov

I was looking at my hair in the mirror trying to fix it when Blaise walked back in. "Where were you?"

"At the Snack Carriage helping Rae out." He said taking a seat the other side of him.

He snorted, "Why were you helping her? She's a blood-traitor."

"You tell him Draky-Poo!" Pansy said in her nasal voice

"Tell your whore of a girlfriend not to talk Draco. It's giving me an headache already." Blaise whined

"Shut up Pansy." I said lazily. She got up and looked offended. She slapped me daintly on the cheek and gave a huff.

"Pansy." I warned her.

She looked terrified and gave me a sloppy kiss, "Sorry Draky-Poo forgive me?"

"You know what I want?" I told her seductively

"What?" She squealed

"I want you to go annoy someone else for a change. We're over." I told her with a smirk

"Oh." she suddenly looked sullen, "You can have me anytime you want!"

"Whatever now get out!" I growled at her. She scurried out terrified yelling nonsense about regretting it.

"Finally my headache is gone! It's a miracle." Rejoiced Blaise

"So tell me again why you were helping Rae?" I asked again

"She needed help so I helped her after she bumped into me." He smiled

"You better not be helping her again."

"Whatever." Blaise said rolling his eyes, but secretly thinking '_I could do anything I want Draco."_

_**The End! No just joking I can't give up now can I? But first press that button that says review and tell me what you all think!**_


	3. The not so pretty start

Chapter three

Samm14

Jade POV

I made it back to the compartment to find myself, again the mood killer for the rest of the train ride. When we got to Hogwarts I decided to look for Luna instead.

I saw her long platinum hair in the distance and called out for her. She turned and smiled.

"Hey Luna! Mind if I ride with you to the castle." I asked

"Sure," she said as she climbed into a carriage, "Did you get scared away by Nargles?"

"Oh no! There was too much tension with me and the Golden trio," I said in a nonchalant way.

"Oh." Luna said quietly.

For of the rest of the ride we talked about how our summers went. When it was time to get out we parted ways to go with our houses. I soon found Harry again.

"Alone now are you?" I asked him

"Oh Jade, sorry making you feel left out again." He said sincerely

"It's no problem happens all the time." I said in a sad tone

"Hey! Ugly Jade!" Malfoy called from behind me.

I held in my anger and turned around to face Malfoy, "Yes Ferret?" I said calmly.

"Just wanted to know, but were you born this ugly?" He sneered

I wanted to tell him no I was born beautiful, but I bit my tongue from saying a foul remark, I just turned away and walked away swiftly. Over the crowds I heard him yell something about my whole family being ugly.

I lost it there. No one ever talks about my family without being in the wrong state of mind. I swiftly walked up to him and pulled out my wand and pointed at his throat digging into his skin most likely going to leave a bruise.

My hair started to flow around like I'm caught in a wind storm and I felt it turn red.

"Don't you ever-" I said in with a growl "Talk about my family in any kind of way or you won't be able to see the light of day again."

He gulped. I pulled my wand away and he practically ran away. I just made my way back to the castle as before.

Little did I know that Harry was watching the whole thing.

"That was amazing!" He all but shouted. I jumped a little from him coming out of nowhere, "You scared him. Blimey if I could only see that again."

He continued on about the whole incident, but I wasn't really listening. If that made him scared why couldn't go a couple steps further?

That's when I thought of my most evil plan.


	4. Way to Cause Chaos

_**Since I haven't updated for awhile, I've wanted to say sorry. I had a huge writer's block and I'm under alot of stress seeing it is my OGT year. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, since I have an idea in mind.**_

_**Thanks and Enjoy!**_

I was looking in the bathroom mirror with a picture of Draco Malfoy. If she is going to get his look down she better get it right. Her skin started to stretch out and her brown hair changed to a platinum blonde. When the transformation was finished she added his voice to hers.

"There that ought to do it," She smirked, well let's say Malfoy smirked.

She quietly made it down to where the dungeons were. She saw Malfoy coming up the hallway so she hid behind a suit of armor. When he passed she muttered 'stupefy' and he went down paralyzed.

She drugged him to the nearest closet, which happened to be the broom closet. She muttered another curse to have him asleep for another hour when classes started. She walked out and locked the door.

'I got to get to the Great Hall for part one to work,' Jade thought quickly as she ran to the Hall. She walked through the door's and went to sit at Malfoy's usual spot. As I sat down I did a very discontent sigh.

"What's wrong Drakey Poo?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing Pansy." I said acting like I was watching Hermione coming in. I'm sorry, Mione' but this would get the best results.

Pansy followed my gaze. When her eyes landed on Hermione she shrieked so loud the whole hall could hear. Everyone turned to look what was going on, even Harry and them.

"You aren't looking at the Mudblood are you!" She shrieked some more. I winced at her words.

"Pansy so what if I am?" I said loudly

"Because!" She grabbed my head, or Malfoy's head and pulled me close, "Your mine Drakey!"

She pulled me into a kiss. Everyone yelled and booed. I pushed her away.

"No Pansy, there is only one person I want right now and it's Granger." I growled. I started off swiftly walking off to where Hermione was sitting shocked. Harry and Ron were sitting unmoving with looks of pure anger on their faces.

I pulled Hermione up and brought her close before giving her a hard and rough kiss. It went on for about a minute before she realized what was going on and roughly pushed me away.

"What was that Malfoy!" She screamed in pure rage, " Does this mean you, the almighty pureblood likes a mudblood like me?"

Everyone stared between me and her at shock awaiting my answer. They couldn't believe their ears.

"No." I said. Hermione's eyes narrowed," I just think that you would make a good shag that's all." I smirked

Then I was hit by spells, undoubtedly from Harry and Ron. As the third one hit I blacked out.

_**I Know its super short, but the next one will be up quicker than this one I promise!**_

_**And a review wouldn't hurt to push me in the right direction?**_

_**And I love to hear some of your ideas for the next chapter or questions! :) I'll try to get to everyone of them!**_


	5. Oh, what we do for revenge

_**Alright so this chapter wouldn't be here as fast or incredibly good as this without the help from ireallyamtellingthetruth. She was wonderful enough to give me the idea AND write it. I hope you like what she wrote because I do.**_

_**-Samm **_

My head was throbbing. It REALLY hurt. Ow. I tried opening my eyes but the throbbing only intensified. I snapped them shut and groaned in pain. Who put me in the bed directly in front of the window with sun shining through?

Suddenly there was a scuffling noise and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Oh God, Merlin, Jesus NO! I groaned again. Not Pomfrey... noooo...

"Don't even try to pretend to be asleep! I know you're awake, Mr. Malfoy, and you need to take these potions to get you better."

Oh that's right, I'm still Malfoy. I cracked an eye open, alarmed at the thought of her feeding me potions.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Mr. Malfoy! You know very well that taking these Potions will do you good! Now, open up." Pomfrey growled.

I shook my head frantically, scooting away from her approaching hand. She tried again but I leant back and pressed my lips together. It was always fun to watch her get peeved.

"MISTER MALFOY! This is ridiculous! Open- OPEN YOUR MOUTH AT ONCE!"

A few minutes went by of me dodging her before she got a firm grip on my nose. I pressed my lips more tightly together and refused to give in. That is, until my lungs felt like they were going to burst from lack of oxygen. My mouth flew open and I gasped in ragged breaths of air. I never fully appreciated how much we need air until now.

Within seconds, Pomfrey had an arm around my neck and was forcing the potion down my throat. She let go and I coughed and spluttered. "What the bloody hell was that for, woman? Are you trying to bloody kill me?"

Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Hardly, Malfoy. Now get out of here BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

My eyes widened as I jumped from the bed, stumbled, then got the hell out of there. God, she's more bitch than she ever has been with me! Me! Malfoy must have been a right prat to her!

I walked down the Transfigurations corridor. This is where I will be getting,the star of my next stunt. I chuckled to myself. The stuff I do, it takes SKILL.

Arriving at the room, I knocked on the door to see if anyone was still inside. Lunch had just started, so there was the possibility of a few stragglers. When no one answered, I opened the door. I slipped into the room and dashed towards the animal cages. "Bird, mouse, bird, rat, rat, mouse, aha!"

I reached in and gently pulled out the animal. It was so cute! "I think I'll name you... Draco Jr.! No, wait. You're a girl, soooo... Drakina!" I smiled. This would have been an odd sight had anyone happened to enter the room.

"Come on, Drakina. Let's go get Dumbledore for Step Two! Muahahahaha!" I exclaimed happily, smuggling Drakina into my robe pocket. I started skipping towards Dumbledore's office, singing "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!". And to add insult to the injury, I complemented every single person I saw.

Halfway to Dumbledore's office, I turned a corner and nearly ran into him.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! I'm in love!" I sighed in fake pleasure. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "That's wonderful, Draco, but wha-"

"We're getting married!" I cut across him dramatically. "And we want you to be the one to tie us together!"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, looking quite shocked. "Suuure... Mr. Malfoy... May I meet your bride? And when did you want to be Wed?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "NOW! I want to be Wed now, please! Oh, and here she is." I gushed, gently pulling Drakina out of my robe pocket. "Isn't she beautiful?" I asked in fake awe. "Her name is Drakina..." I trailed off and stared dreamily at the ferret for effect.

"Y-yes... lovely..." Dumbledore said shakily, doubting Malfoy's (my) sanity at this point in the conversation. I smiled in a way that I knew would creep him out. "Come on!" I cried, grabbing his arm. "Let's go!"

I dragged him all the way to the Great Hall, where I nudged him to go forward. He went up to the staff table and stood in front of it. "If everyone could please follow me, you'll all get back to your lunch." Dumbledore turned on his heel and quickly strode out the doors, making it difficult for the mass of students to follow him.

He led us all to the Entrance courtyard where the rest of the school organized themselves into a semi-neat group. He looks so creeped out! Silence fell almost instantly when he turned around.

"G-good afternoon, everyone. I'm not sure if any of you know, but something very," he shuddered here, "MAGICAL is going to happen in this very courtyard today."

Whispers started around the courtyard and I smirked an ever-so-smug smirk down at Drakina.

"I am going to Wed Draco Malfoy today, right here, right now. Draco, please come forward." I nearly bounced my way to him.

"Present!" I said cheerfully. Dumbledore just looked at me. "Where's Drakina?" he stage-whispered.

I pulled her out of my pocket and placed her on a stool across from me. "Now, before I begin, are there any that object-"

Several girls cried out, but Parkinson's was the loudest. "I DO!" she screamed. Just as well, I just realized what would happen if Dumbledore actually performed the ceremony! I'd be bound to a ferret for life!

_**I hoped you really liked it because it was great and deserves an applause. *Claps!* **_

_**Well I'm open for more suggestions but I won't probably do another collab chapter for a couple other chapters because I want to write what comes up for a bit. Well REVIEW please!**_


End file.
